Starfox: Dating service
by DisturbingSigns1212
Summary: A human engineer fight's off bandits off a Space station near Papetoon and meets a blue vixen named Krystal and saves her life. leading him to meeting Starfox. After what the human did for her. She tries to find a way to thank him and he happens to be looking a new girlfriend due to being cheated on. So she offer's him dating services and he took it. will it work? Warning! Mature!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. That is all I have to say for the rest of the chapters.**

_**Plus Note- This is one of my first fanfics and it may not satisfy you and also here is your last chance.**_

_**If you did not read the Warning. I will Warn you here. This Fic will have Sexual and Adult themes, Cussing, and maybe even Violence. Don't say I didn't warn you. **_

_Chapter One: Heart Broken_

There was a time... were I used to think love was... forever. Maybe for some folks it doe's come true but I had to learn something about love in a hard way. Love can't last forever between two hearts and sometimes love can be blind. I was blind to see what was happening before myself. There was a girl I met at a collage on Papetoon and her name was Meria. A tall female deer fur with long hair and had a low but seductive voice and she doe's have back. Anyway... how we met was by accident. While I was walking towards my dorm, someone bumped into me and dropped their stuff. And that someone was Meria. I helped her pick up her stuff and I said sorry but when I saw her face.. I just got lost in her green eyes and man I went into deep space... Anyway after that day. We started to have some of the same classes. And soon after. We became friends and then things started to spark between me and her later on. Then year pasted and we started to date and each and every one of our dates was Really great! But still. When we get close and were in bed together. We never have intercourse and it's the worse torture a guy like me would have to go though. But still. Although we never had any sexual contact, we kissed and maybe sometimes french kissed but we never had sex. Why? Because me and her were close in that one part of LOVE to getting engaged and she wanted to wait until the right moment to have sex. But now she used up that moment for someone else and I was left heart broken. And who she give it to? MY BEST FRIEND! She cheated on me with my best friend... and let me tell you more about my friend and his name is John and he is a red fox fur not any taller then me. We met on Earth when we were just kids and one day when I was getting punked by a fat white kid in the bathrooms. He came in and give that Fat ass a nice sucker punch to the face. From that point on we were friends since... but right now i'm really mad it him for screwing Meria in my apartment bedroom. How I came in my apartment that day made my heart drop and crack. When I entered my apartment, I heard these moaning noises coming from the bedroom. When I came in the bedroom and saw what I was seeing... my heart droped and sunk(Like I said). They saw me and Meria was shocked to see me come and she said "Ken?!" and I walked away. Broken only because we made a promise towards each other to be together forever and the pact was broken... two days later she came to me to say sorry and my friend came to say sorry to. I forgive them easily and they were shocked to hear that. Why? Because grudges are for the weak and I don't want to hold hate for something like that. Anyway she wanted to get back with me but I told maybe it's best we take different paths... I wished I never saw her face when I said these words. But we had to go our separate paths because it was not working out anyway and she and john got together. Now after that day. I'm stuck alone. In an empty home. Only me... alone... alone alone alone...

**GOD! That took me awhile to come up with. Now I know I did not add any parts about Starfox yet but you will see them very soon in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning- Cussing will be showing a lot now due to their rude manners. Lots of it at the start!**_

"_**We're just two souls lost living in a fish bowl. walking over the same old ground..."-Pink floyd**_

_Chapter two: __Drunk luck_

Two years later. Now here I am. Ken Conners, a high tech engineer and somewhat of a miner. Even though it may sound like a well paying job. It's not. It only depends on what people assigned you to do. And I try to work my ass off to get extra pay and it does not cut it. Papetoon wants more miners. Not engineers and the miners don't get paid that very well... So here I'm am. A loner living in an apartment, trying to get what's good out of life. Alone... Alone...Alon- Hey! Narrator! Shut the fuck up with the alone crap and just start it already!

"Alright then... T-T"

**Papetoon, Underground city Apartments, 3:59 AM**

**Ken's bedroom**

There is an apartment taller then most other buildings in this underground city that has something to offer. But we go to the third floor of the apartment and... oh god which number was his apartment was? WHAT?! YOU FORGOT IT? YOU FUCKING DUMASS DICK-SHIT-BITCH-ASS MOTHER-FUCKING-CUNT-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

BEEP! BEEP! BE-

"Shut up you piece of crap." He said to himself grumbling as he punches the alarm clock off his desk.

"God that was a weird dream..it was like I was talking to someone but anyway. Lets get this day over with." he got off his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He looks in the mirror and takes a look at his Asian face while takes his white t-shirt and revels his muscular chest and on his back revels a tattoo saying "Let live and let die." then he take's off his boxers off and turn's on the shower head and then enters the shower.

He sings some lyrics to himself "_hush now! __Baby! it's gonna be over soon! __Just l__et the warm sun take your body! As it's warm embrace take's you on a journey of __the end__!__" __as_ warm water hits his body.

A moment later. He's out of the shower getting dressed. He looks in his closet. "I need to start getting more colorful! I can't just have white and black t-shirts and coats. Oh! I almost forgotten something..."

He walks away from his closet and crouches down to reach for something under his bed and grabs a gray metal case out and then he opens it.

"Well. Looks like my only reliable tool is still in it's case." He grabs his Plasma cutter out of the case and loads a battery in it.

Later...

He puts on his black metal EVA suit and grabs his Plasma cutter and says.

"This may be a tool." He said to himself while putting the safety trigger switch on the plasma cutter and putting back in its case "But no one can realize what this thing can do to others." he puts the gun in his case and is ready to leave the apartment.

"SHIT! I forgot my ID!" Ken go's back to grab his id and walks out of his apartment door and locks it.

"Doughnuts sound good right now... maybe I might order some later."

**The underground streets of Papetoon 4:38 AM**

**The Streets**

"Wow... every time I pass by that store, There's more-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A black female horse fur with a huge bust screams as she see's Ken.

"Oh Good god don't tell me. it's not her... It's not **her**." Ken panics thinking of someone he remembers from high school that used to chase him around the school like if he was Justin Timberlake. But she doe's not care for Justin Timberlake but him.

"Oh my god look at that foal! It's so cute!" the Black horse fur said as she was walking towards a horse couple with a baby foal that was right next to Ken.

"Wow... I thought it was-"

A female pink cat fur walks up to Ken and pokes him on the back with a Questioning look.

"!?" Ken turned around.

"Excuse me sir? Have you seen a blue falcon who look's like he wears red make up walk around here? The pink cat asks him.

"OH! Yes. He was around a store I passed by a couple of minties ago. Do you want me to show you where that store is? Ken said.

"Sure." the pink cat said as she was following Ken.

They both walk towards the store that Ken told her that the Blue bird would be.

"There it is." Ken said.

A blue bird walks drunkenly out of the store and the Pink cat gets angry.

"Falco!? Where the hell where you?" the pink cat said while giving the bird a glare.

"I-I-I wassss-" The bird fall's towards the ground. Face first.

"Ouch." Ken said while looking at the bird and then the Pink cat struggles to pick him up but he was to heavy so Ken lends a hand.

"Here you let me pick him up" Ken picks the bird up by one arm and puts him over his shoulders.

"Thank you." the pink cat said with a happy expression towards Ken.

"No need to say that mam. You should not have to do this alone. By the way do you know where he lives?" Ken asked the cat.

"Yes I do. Here I'll go get my hovercar. The cat said.

"Alright then. Miss..."

"Katt. My name is Katt. What is your name?"

"Ken. But most people call me Kenny. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Ken? Can you stay with him until I get my hovercar? Katt asked.

"Sure. No need to worry. I got this." Ken said with a happy tone.

3 minties later...

Katt comes back with a Hovercar and she opens the door for Ken and the bird.

"Oh can I ask you a flavor Katt? Can you drop me off at the mines as soon as we get the drunk home?

"Sure! Hop on in suger.

**By the way. That thing that Ken was singing in the shower was just random words that popped up in my head.**


End file.
